Petits secrets entre ennemis
by ShadeKay
Summary: Harry a cuisiné ce soir. Il a paré son appartement de couleurs vert et argent pour l'occasion, car Drago et lui ont un événement, un secret, à fêter. Mais une visite inattendue transformera le cours de leur soirée. OS


**— Hello, ici Shade, nous revoici dans un des fandoms de Kay. Ok, elle n'a pas dû me pousser beaucoup pour venir…**

 **— Tu étais tout aussi volontaire que moi. Il me semble que l'idée était de toi, même.**

 **— Moi je suis innocente et pure ! (hm hm )**

 **— Et moi je suis chaste et vierge alors …**

 **—Heu…. Si on parlait plutôt de la fic que de notre vie intime, hein ? Et techniquement si je suis pure toi aussi car on est le même cerveau HA HA !**

 **— …. Bon la fic. Un drarry donc. On espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **— Et on remercie encore notre bêta Nathdawn qui l'a corrigé en un temps record !**

 **— Elle nous épate toujours un peu plus. On vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **— Et des bisous !**

* * *

 **Petits secrets entre ennemis**

La porte se referma en silence et il s'immobilisa pour observer l'appartement. L'entrée donnait directement sur le salon clair et lumineux, aux couleurs chaleureuses, avec son canapé rouge, ses coussins rembourrés, la grande télévision moldue. Plus loin il y avait la salle à manger avec sa table et ses quatre chaises, couverte pour l'occasion d'une longue nappe d'un gris pâle et le couvert était dressé pour deux. Il y avait même une bougie verte dressée entre les deux assiettes.

La couleur fit sourire Drago Malefoy, car c'était bien lui qui venait d'entrer. C'était tout à fait le style de son hôte que de tenter de faire plaisir en mettant ses couleurs vert et argent au milieu d'un décor de gryffondor. Il entendit la voix d'un chanteur à la radio et en perçut une masculine qui chantonnait la mélodie par-dessus.

Sacré Potter.

Drago s'approcha en silence pour le regarder. L'entrée de la cuisine était juste à droite de la salle à manger et était ouverte par une arche et un petit bar qui laissait une vue dégagée. Drago ne se gêna pas pour se rincer l'œil sur la silhouette qui cuisinait.

Cela faisait plus d'un an que cela durait. Eux deux. Tellement improbable, tellement inattendu, tellement délicieux. C'était d'ailleurs l'occasion de ce repas. À chaque occasion que Potter voulait fêter, Drago aimait arriver en avance, sans rien dire, en silence, juste pour observer Potter évoluer. Les événements étaient rares, mais Drago ne perdait jamais une miette de ce spectacle.

Surtout qu'en public, ils ne se voyaient jamais. Ce foutu Potter craignait d'annoncer leur liaison. Alors c'était secret. Juste eux. Hors du monde. Chacun chez soi. En théorie. Il finit par avancer vers la cuisine, effleura au passage la nappe du bout des doigts. Douce, soyeuse, comme il l'aimait. Potter savait quoi faire pour lui plaire bien qu'il ne le lui dise jamais. Le tissu effleurait presque le sol tellement il était grand, Potter n'avait pas dû prendre les dimensions en l'achetant.

Son gryffondor tête en l'air. Il ne pensait qu'à la moitié des choses.

Drago croisa les bras en s'appuyant au chambranle de la porte et un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres, un brin narquois.

– Tu as trouvé cette chemise au fond d'un placard, Potter ? finit-il par s'amuser. Je suis persuadé que tu ne l'avais pas quand j'ai fouillé le mois dernier.

– Si tu crois que tu connais tout de moi, Malfoy, tu te trompes lourdement, grogna Harry en se tournant vers lui, le couteau à la main et un sourire canaille aux lèvres.

Harry fixa son amant, avec le même amusement. Il était heureux, de voir son dragon ici, chez lui, dans son antre ou si peu venait. Après la guerre, il s'était éloigné de tout, avait presque oublié le monde des sorciers, ne gardant que le nécessaire, comme ses amis et sa baguette. Il ne revenait dans le monde sorcier que pour les rares soirées qu'il acceptait, pour aller voir sa famille de cœur, et pour quelques fournitures dont il avait besoin notamment ses potions pour dormir. Mais de toute manière, il y recourait beaucoup moins depuis que Drago était entré dans sa vie d'une toute autre manière.

C'est d'ailleurs même pendant une de ses soirées qu'il l'avait revu. Harry l'avait d'abord ignoré, mais Drago n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait oublier, effacer comme un mal propre. Sans même comprendre, Harry avait plaqué Drago dans un couloir sombre, mais c'est Drago qui l'avait embrassé, refusant de ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Et ils en étaient là. À se cacher de tous. Car Harry ne voulait pas gâcher ça en en parlant aux autres. Ils se feraient beaucoup trop de souci. Drago était devenu son petit plaisir coupable, son secret malsain, sa dose de vie dans sa tranquillité qu'il aimait tant.

Bien sûr, Drago et lui se disputaient encore -souvent- mais c'était aussi ce qu'Harry aimait. Car il ne ployait pas devant lui. Jamais. Comme depuis le premier jour, leur première rencontre. Drago se tenait près de lui comme son égal et il adorait ça. Tout comme essayer de faire fermer cette bouche qui lançait toujours autant piques -bien que plus douces maintenant- d'une autre manière qu'avec ses poings.

Alors ses yeux verts émeraude parcourraient le corps de son visiteur beaucoup trop en avance. Il fixa la chemise blanche cintrée, qui soulignait son corps long et fin. Drago savait qu'il préférait qu'il soit habillé en moldu quand il venait le voir. Ses épaules larges malgré tout, qu'il savait frémir quand il embrassait son cou. Son regard glissa sur les hanches étroites, ses cuisses fuselées dans ce pantalon noir. Oui, il était heureux que Drago soit venu pour leur anniversaire. Un an qu'il profitait de ce corps, cela méritait bien un petit effort et de la cuisine.

—J'en connais bien assez pour savoir que tu n'as pas pu choisir ces fringues tout seul. Tu es presque classe, ce qui n'est pas du tout dans tes habitudes vestimentaires

—Tu ne devrais pas douter de moi, alors que j'ai un couteau à la main, Malfoy, répondit simplement Harry en reprenant la découpe de ses tomates. Et il est possible que, parfois, dans mon immense bonté, je t'écoute quand tu donnes un conseil ou deux.

— Ne tente pas de me faire croire ça, Potter, ricana Drago en s'approchant pourtant. Tellement de potentiel gâché jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

— Tu peux juste dire que tu me trouves beau, sourit Harry. Je ne le dirai à personne.

— Ce serait trop facile, s'amusa Drago en posant une main sur la taille de Harry pour l'attirer à lui.

Drago n'était pas réellement doué avec les mots. Il ne disait jamais je t'aime, tu es beau, tu me plais ou j'adore. Mais il se rattrapait avec les actes. Comme cette fois où il embrassa Harry d'un baiser presque trop enflammé, pour lui prouver qu'il l'était, beau, à ses yeux. Harry en lâcha son couteau et passa un bras autour de la taille du blond pour se serrer contre lui. Il joua avec cette langue taquine un long moment avant de venir mordiller la lèvre inférieure comme une punition.

— Si tu commences comme ça, j'aurai cuisiné pour rien.

— Peut-être qu'un jour tu comprendras que c'est toi, mon repas, ricana Drago donc les lèvres s'égaraient déjà sur la mâchoire.

Harry rit bassement, s'essuya les mains rapidement sur le torchon qui traînait là avant de prendre le visage du Serpentard entre ses doigts. Il l'embrassa encore une fois avant de le relâcher pour aller jusqu'au four, non sans lui avoir claqué une fesse.

— Va plutôt nous servir à boire, Monsieur Je-n'en-fais-qu'à-ma-tête.

— Et tes règles de politesse, Potter, grommela Drago en allant tirer deux flûtes du buffet. Ce n'est pas l'invité qui sert à boire.

— Tu dis toujours que je manque de savoir vivre, je te donne raison pour une fois. Tu devrais être heureux, sourit Harry en sortant le plat du four avant de revenir dans le salon et déposer un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Les lèvres fines et droites était toujours un appel à la luxure et Harry, en bon gryffondor, n'avait même pas l'idée de se retenir.

— Tu manques de savoir-vivre Potter, et chaque fois que je te le dis, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Faire servir le champagne à son invité en est une, ironisa Drago en débouchant la bouteille pour en verser dans les verres.

— Tu te répètes, Malfoy. Fais attention, tes cheveux blancs pourraient être le signe de la vieillesse aussi.

— Je suis blond, rectifia Drago avec un air supérieur.

— Magnifique blond, sourit Harry en venant caresser les cheveux fins.

— Evidemment, décréta Drago en retrouvant son sourire et en lui tendant sa coupe.

Les doigts de Harry se glissèrent sur la nuque et il l'attira pour un autre baiser avant de saisir son verre et de prendre une gorgée. Si Drago savait à quel point Harry aimait tenir ses cheveux soyeux pendant qu'il lui faisait du bien…

— Pour ce compliment, tu auras le droit à un délicieux désert, décréta Drago en reprenant brièvement ses lèvres.

—Juste un dessert ? ronchonna Harry avec un sourire amusé, avant d'aller chercher le plat et l'entrée qu'il déposa sur la table sans plus de cérémonie.

— Ne sois pas trop exigeant, Potter, s'amusa Drago. Mes desserts sont exquis.

Harry sourit en tirant un peu la chaise pour son invité et s'installer ensuite.

— C'est de ta faute si je suis exigeant, tu m'as habitué au meilleur. J'y prends goût.

— C'est bien que tu le saches, murmura Drago. Au moins tu ne seras pas tenté d'aller voir ailleurs.

— Tu es épuisant. Comment je pourrais aller voir ailleurs ? Par contre, tu sais que Crivey m'a encore glissé une carte de visite avec son adresse dans la poche, apprit tranquillement Harry.

— Crivey est un misérable cancrelat qui ne sait pas du tout y faire, annonça tranquillement Drago en les servant. Il n'a aucune chance d'attirer ton attention.

— Et pourquoi donc ? rit Harry en le fixant. Il est blond aussi.

— Non, il est ridicule, rectifia Drago. Ne compare pas ses cheveux et les miens, veux-tu. Je vais me sentir insulter. Avec sa voix criarde et ses mains faiblardes, ce minus ne vaut pas grand-chose.

Harry tenta de cacher son rire, mais ce fut difficile. Il aimait l'air indigné de son amant quand il le comparait à d'autres. Harry lui-même préférait son ancien Serpentard à toutes les personnes qui lui faisaient des avances lors de ses réunions. Parce que Drago ne changeait pas vraiment. Il était toujours le même insupportable enquiquineur depuis leur rencontre. Harry devrait sûrement se demander pourquoi maintenant cela l'excitait, à tel point qu'il sentait déjà le désir parcourir ses veines à fixer le blond fanfaronner. Mais il se fichait de la raison, car Drago lui faisait du bien. Dans tous les sens du terme. Oublier les nuits de cauchemars, effacer les soirées à trop boire, et lorsque sa colère prenait le pas sur tout le reste, Drago savait y répondre et l'affronter. Comme depuis le début. Drago était suffisamment fort pour tout ça. Et c'était ce que Harry aimait.

— Pauvre Crivey, tu es dur avec lui, glissa-t-il finalement en commençant à manger.

— Toi tu ne l'es pas assez. Fais lui comprendre que tu n'es pas disponible parce que si j'aperçois ses horribles mains sur toi, je lui couperai les doigts, informa tranquillement le blond avant d'avaler sa première bouchée.

L'éclat de fureur dans les yeux orages était magnifique, comme sur cette plage où parfois Harry allait oublier le monde. Rien que des roches, la mer qui s'écrasait violemment dessus, et cette lumière qui brillait sur les vagues grâce à quelques rayons du soleil. Harry pouvait presque voir tout ça dans ses yeux.

— Juste coupé les doigts ? Je suis presque déçu. Vraiment tu m'as habitué à mieux, Drago… Je devrais peut-être me laisser tenter alors.

— Si tu fais ça, grogna Drago en le fixant, tu seras responsable de sa mort et de mon séjour à Azkaban. Tu pourras vivre avec ça sur la conscience, Potter ?

C'était bas de lui dire ça, car l'un comme l'autre savaient que Harry avait déjà beaucoup de choses sur sa conscience. Un éclair de colère passa dans les émeraudes avant que le brun ne la repousse. La fureur brute n'avait pas sa place ici ce soir. Cela n'était qu'une pique parmi tant d'autres. Leur simple jeu. Alors il prit le temps de vider sa coupe avant de répondre.

— Je viendrai te voir pour les visites conjugales ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire un peu crispé.

— Vraiment ? murmura Drago en haussant un sourcil narquois. Cela t'obligerait à avouer, pour nous.

Harry n'y tenait pas du tout. Il freinait même des quatre fers. Drago s'en foutait. Il était habitué. Il était encore souvent raillé, insulté, à cause de son passé. On tentait de le rabaisser, de le ridiculiser et il s'en foutait. Il affrontait ça avec toute la dignité des Malfoys, restant droit et fier. Il ne montrait jamais à personne ce que tout ça provoquait en lui. Même si une remarque le blessait, personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Il restait digne jusqu'au bout. Alors qu'on le hue parce qu'il sortait avec Potter, cela ne l'effrayait pas du tout. Cela allait peut-être renouveler les insultes à son encontre qui devenaient lassantes et répétitives.

Mais Harry refusait de l'annoncer à qui que ce soit.

C'était un an de secret, de non-dit. Même les meilleurs amis de Potter ignoraient tout. Drago n'avait pas eu le droit de le dire à son entourage. Potter avait réellement cru qu'il respecterait une interdiction. Cela faisait toujours sourire Drago lorsqu'il y pensait. Potter, droit et fier, se croyant plus malin, lui avait défendu d'en parler. Drago s'était contenté d'en sourire.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, mais il avait déjà parlé de Potter à Zabini, l'un des rares qui étaient proches de lui et digne de sa confiance. Potter faisait bien ce qu'il voulait. Mais Drago trouvait ça presque mignon qu'il tente de lui dicter une conduite, à lui, Drago Malefoy.

— Malfoy, soupira Harry. Ferme-là un peu. Mange plutôt.

— Ouais, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, ricana le blond en reprenant une bouchée, dévisageant son amant avec amusement.

Harry ne voulait rien dire, car il n'était pas prêt à affronter encore les jugements, devoir se justifier encore et encore, alors que lui-même ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui le poussait vers Drago. C'était plus fort que lui et en même temps facile. Parce que Drago était là, comme un rocher au milieu de la tempête. Et Harry mourrait presque d'envie de s'y accrocher pour ne plus bouger. Alors expliquer ça à ses amis, à Hermione, à Ron, qui comprenaient à peine comment ils pouvaient parler cordialement sans s'insulter, c'était trop.

Et Harry aimait ce secret. L'idée de faire attention, de faire quelques de tabou, presque illicite, de savourer autant qu'il le pouvait avant la prochaine rencontre. Braver les interdits, sentir l'adrénaline sans risquer sa vie. Juste parce que Drago mettait du piment dans sa vie autrement qu'avec des morts et des regrets. Drago l'aidait à la fois à affronter sa vie et le sortait de ses regrets. Alors pourquoi vouloir partager cela avec les autres ? Ils avaient déjà leurs propres peines après la guerre à gérer, une famille même. Non, le secret c'était bien.

Alors Harry ne fit que rouler des yeux, avant qu'un sourire plus sensuel ne passe ses lèvres.

— J'aurai simplement pensé que mes coups de reins t'auraient manqué.

— Ton sens de l'humour plutôt, se moqua Drago en reprenant une fourchette.

Il venait à peine de glisser son morceau entre ses lèvres lorsque le bruit d'une clé se fit entendre dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Harry se redressa d'un bond avec des yeux de biche traquée. Il fixa Drago au milieu du salon et sans même réfléchir souleva la nappe d'une main alors que l'autre allait sur sa nuque pour l'attirer.

— Sous la table, gémit-il dans un chuchotis tremblant.

Il n'était pas prêt à affronter ça. Pas ce soir. C'était censé être leur soirée à Drago et lui. Personne ne devait interrompre ça. Personne ne devait savoir.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux, Potter, souffla Drago en haussant un sourcil.

— Dépêche-toi, supplia-t-il presque.

— Sérieusement, grogna Drago d'un air féroce.

Pourtant, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, Drago était à genou sous la table en maudissant Potter qui faisait disparaître l'assiette du blond d'un coup de baguette magique, avant de redresser la tête pour contempler Hermione qui entrait dans la pièce.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils.

— Bonjour, Harry, s'amusa Hermione en refermant derrière elle. Je vais bien, merci de le demander. Je t'ai prévenu que je passais récupérer les bouquins que je t'ai prêté dans la journée. Je pensais que tu ne serais pas là.

Le brun grogna tout bas, se retenant de bouger, incertain.

— Oui, pardon. Je croyais que tu ne viendrais plus ce soir comme il était tard. Ils sont sur l'étagère.

— Ah merci, murmura Hermione en allant les récupérer.

Elle les saisit et se tourna vers lui en les serrant contre lui.

— Ҫa va, toi ?

Sous la table, Drago retint un énorme soupir. Les gryffondors et leur sollicitude, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait l'exaspérer ! Que cette fille prenne ses bouquins et dégage. Mais non, elle allait s'attarder pour s'enquérir de Harry. Qui irait beaucoup mieux si elle le laissait s'occuper de lui. Mais non, elle était là, et Drago, planqué sous la table comme un malpropre, un indésirable. C'était ridicule. Toute cette situation était ridicule. Potter allait en entendre parler.

—Oui, oui, bien sûr. Et toi ? demanda Harry.

Il savait que s'il ne parlait pas, elle allait s'apercevoir de quelque chose. Il devait faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

— Pas trop, répondit Hermione après une hésitation, je me suis disputée avec Ron.

Sous la table, Drago leva les yeux au ciel. C'était une évidence. Même lui devait reconnaître que cette foutue gryffondor était trop intelligente pour la belette. Il ne comprenait même pas qu'ils soient encore ensemble. Cette fille était plus stupide qu'elle ne le paraissait puisqu'elle était encore avec ce foutu roux.

— Encore, sourit Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

— A ton avis, soupira Hermione exaspérée en se rapprochant, venant s'appuyer sur la chaise en face de Harry. Des fois, c'est comme si je n'existais pas. Il est allé boire un coup hier et avant-hier avec son équipe. Et il remet ça ce soir.

Seigneur dieu tout puissant, Drago ne voulait pas entendre ça. Il ne voulait rien savoir de la vie de ces gryffondors et il le fit comprendre à Harry en venant pincer l'avant de sa jambe. Harry sursauta et tenta de lui donner un petit coup de pied pour le punir, avant de soupirer.

— Tu sais comment est Ron. Il a besoin de ça pour oublier les missions. Mais si vraiment il abuse, tu n'as qu'à lui dire, proposa Harry, incertain.

— Mais je lui ai dit, cent fois au moins, soupira Hermione en passant une main sur son visage, lasse. Et il s'indigne, se met à crier que je ne le comprends pas, que je ne comprends rien.

—Cela a l'air compliqué en effet.

Harry n'était pas doué pour réconforter, en général il se contentait d'écouter. Mais là, il n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer. Il sentait la chaleur de Drago proche de lui, et même si c'était injuste pour son amie qui semblait vouloir parler, il voulait qu'elle parte. Et vite.

— Je me suis dit qu'une soirée tous les trois nous ferait peut-être du bien. Cela fait longtemps qu'on n'a rien fait ensemble. Peut-être qu'il s'ennuie, juste avec moi.

Drago lui en tout cas, s'ennuyait. Réellement. Et écouter les élucubrations de Granger ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Surtout qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir besoin de parler, ce qui voulait dire que ça allait durer. Que toute cette situation, Granger debout, Potter installé devant une assiette à demi entamée et lui sous cette foutue table, allait se poursuivre un petit moment. Ce qu'il trouvait inadmissible, ce qu'il allait faire payer à Potter. Il cherchait comment lorsqu'un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas donner à Granger l'envie de partir, mais l'envie de la faire partir, ça il pouvait l'inspirer à Potter. Drago se rapprocha de ce dernier et posa sa main sur le genou droit de Potter avant de caresser tranquillement la jambe, fier de son prochain coup. Harry retint cette fois son sursaut, et tenta de repousser aussi discrètement la main, sentant quelque chose arriver.

— Ne dis pas ça, Hermione. Tu sais que Ron t'aime.

— Alors il oublie franchement de le montrer.

La main de Drago revint aussitôt à la charge, la seconde allant caresser l'autre jambe, remontant rapidement aux cuisses, avant d'appuyer pour écarter les jambes et se glisser entre elles. Harry ferma une seconde les yeux, parce qu'en un instant il comprit. Il sut ce qui allait se passer et cela lui donnait envie de bondir de cette chaise pour que Hermione ne sache rien et la conduire dehors. Mais cela lui donna presque aussitôt une érection si forte qu'il tenta de serrer les cuisses pour cacher son état. Merde, Drago faisait vraiment ce qu'il voulait de lui. Et Harry adorait ça malgré tout. Il dut se concentrer pour ne pas perdre le fil de la conversation.

— Si tu veux, j'irai lui en glisser deux mots.

— Non, il va dire que je suis encore venue me plaindre à toi, soupira Hermione dont les doigts serraient le dossier de la chaise.

Drago lui, ne se plaignait pas. Il devait se retenir de rire alors que ses mains continuaient de caresser et d'écarter les cuisses. L'une d'elle s'aventura jusqu'à son objectif et il éprouva une intense satisfaction à sentir l'érection de Harry alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore touchée. Potter bandait parce qu'il avait deviné ce que Drago s'apprêtait à faire. Il avait beau serrer les cuisses, il le voulait. Et Harry, si expressif, allait devoir faire un effort surhumain pour ne rien laisser paraître, ne pas gémir, ne pas se tortiller. C'était exactement la punition appropriée pour Drago. Alors il massa la bosse et le força à écarter les cuisses, pour s'installer entre elles et ne plus en bouger tant que Granger serait là.

Les lèvres de Harry se pincèrent juste à temps pour éviter de laisser un son passer qui n'avait rien à faire dans une discussion civilisée. Il glissa encore ses doigts sous la table pour tenter de repousser le blond, mais il se retrouva sans comprendre à caresser la main. Alors il préféra se redresser un peu, s'avançant vers la table pour cacher tout ce qui se passait en bas.

— Non, je peux être subtile parfois.

— D'accord, glisse-lui en deux mots subtilement alors, soupira Hermione. Mais j'aimerais quand même qu'on se réunisse tous les trois. Cela me ferait du bien aussi. On ne te voit plus beaucoup ces temps-ci.

Parce que Potter était avec lui, pensa Drago Malefoy, et c'était très bien comme ça. D'ailleurs, il ne s'occupa pas plus de ce que disait Granger. Parce que Harry s'était assez approché pour qu'il puisse monter le visage sans émerger de sous la nappe. Il releva la chemise, défit les boutons du bas et déposa un baiser au bas du ventre, lentement, sensuellement, caressant la peau de sa langue tandis que ses doigts défaisaient le pantalon et se glisser dedans pour reprendre ses caresses de façon plus appuyée.

Harry jura tout bas, baissant le visage pour camoufler le rouge d'excitation qui devait parcourir ses joues. Il serra le tour de la table pour ne pas bouger, pour ne pas se trahir, pourtant il n'avait qu'une envie, gémir son plaisir. Drago savait tellement bien comment faire monter son désir en quelques gestes.

— Je sais, je suis assez occupé en ce moment…

— Peut-être le week-end prochain, proposa Hermione.

Et pendant ce temps-là, les doigts de Drago tiraient le sous-vêtement. Il ne parvint pas à le descendre, vu que Harry était assis, mais il put en dégager assez pour prendre le gland en bouche, le suçotant en silence mais assidûment, sa main libre continuant la caresse sur l'érection palpitante.

— Bordel, s'écria soudainement Harry avant de se redresser un peu. Oui, si tu veux Hermione. Mais on pourrait en parler plus tard, non ?

Drago allait lui payer ça. Vraiment. Dès qu'il le pourrait. Mais pour l'instant, c'était trop bon.

— Bien sûr, bafouilla Hermione en clignant des yeux, surprise. Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Harry, tu as l'air tendu ?

Drago dut s'empêcher de ricaner et il reprit son suçotement, faisant tourner sa langue autour de l'érection, la serrant entre ses doigts en allant et venant dans une caresse lente.

Harry glissa sa main sous la table aussi subtilement que possible, en se mordant les lèvres. Non, cela n'allait pas du tout. Vraiment. Il voulait que Hermione parte maintenant. Il se sentait même un peu coupable d'abandonner son amie mais là, il était incapable de réfléchir quand il plongeait dans cet antre chaud qu'était la bouche de Drago. Trop de sensations, de frissons le submergeaient. Ses doigts effleurèrent les cheveux blonds, comme pour l'encourager. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Drago s'arrête, c'était trop délicieux. Il finit même par accrocher sa nuque de sa main, alors que l'autre cachait son visage rougi de plaisir.

— En fait, pas vraiment, avoua-t-il bassement, essayant de pas trahir le plaisir qui montait en lui. Je crois que j'ai de la fièvre, j'ai dû attraper froid. Tu devrais y aller. Avant que je te contamine.

Hermione l'observa un instant, sincèrement soucieuse avant de froncer les sourcils.

— Tu as de la fièvre, mais tu as pris la peine de mettre une nappe et de te faire une belle table et de cuisiner assez pour deux ? s'enquit-elle en observant les plats.

Si Granger savait qu'elle prolongeait la punition de Drago, elle aurait sans doute crié au scandale. Mais Drago savourait. Il sentait le corps tendu de Harry qui n'en pouvait plus, qui voulait plus, qui souhaitait crier son plaisir. Harry ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, mais il ne souhaitait pas se faire découvrir. Drago jouissait de la situation.

— Hermione, grogna Harry toujours caché dans sa main. S'il te plaît. Tu…

La langue de Drago fit cette chose qui le rendait fou et il fut incapable de finir sa phrase sans haleter. Ses doigts serrèrent les cheveux doux, pour l'arrêter ou pousser Drago à le prendre plus en bouche, il ne savait pas vraiment. Mais rester comme ça en suspens, c'était trop pour lui.

— D'accord, soupira Hermione, je repasserai demain voir si tu vas mieux alors. Tu n'as besoin de rien ?

Drago sourit, tira sur le boxer et prit Harry un peu plus en bouche, juste pour écouter comment il allait parvenir à répondre. Harry glapit sans le vouloir et dût se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Pourtant ses cuisses s'écartèrent plus pour laisser davantage de place.

— Non, s'écria-t-il, avec affolement. Pas demain.

Hermione était capable de passer aux aurores et il comptait bien profiter d'une journée tranquille avec l'être perfide entre ses cuisses.

— Je passerai vous voir plutôt, tenta-t-il de se rattraper en relevant courageusement les yeux vers son ami.

— D'accord, répéta Hermione. Tu es sûr que ça ira ?

Drago bénissait le côté têtu d'Hermione. Il ne le lui dirait jamais, mais il adorait ça. Cette idée avait été brillante. Jamais plus Potter ne le cacherait sous cette foutue table. Pourtant, ça ne lui déplaisait presque plus, pensa-t-il alors que sa langue venait lécher toute la longueur. Harry se mordit tellement fort la langue pour ne pas gémir que le goût du sang envahit sa bouche. Harry se redressa, tentant de garder sa dignité oubliée de gryffondor alors qu'il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur jusque dans ses oreilles tellement il était proche. Mais pas question d'éjaculer devant son amie. Il avait un minimum de savoir vivre au contraire de ce que Drago avait sous-entendu au début de soirée. Du moins il essayait de s'en convaincre.

— Hermione, je te dirai tout la prochaine fois d'accord ? lâcha-t-il un peu trop brusquement.

Sa voix monta même atrocement dans les aigus, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester impassible. Hermione le fixa quelques secondes avant de sourire doucement.

— Vraiment ? Tu me diras tout, tout ? Où tu disparais, ce qui t'occupe, à quoi tu passes ton temps ? demanda la gryffondor avec un sourire en coin. C'est une promesse ?

Harry roula des yeux, alors que sa main se crispait sur la nuque de Drago. Non, il ne voulait rien dire. Vraiment. Mais il ne voulait pas mentir non plus à son amie plus que nécessaire.

— Je ne sais pas, je…

— Alors je ne sais pas si je vais partir.

Elle avait loupé sa voie, décréta Drago. Elle avait senti sa position de supériorité et Potter en faisait les frais. Comme Drago appréciait qu'elle insiste, il appuya un peu plus sa caresse suivante et sa bouche descendit sur le sexe de Potter. La main dans ses cheveux le félicita presque, d'une douce caresse, avant de l'enjoindre à continuer.

— Hermione, s'étrangla Harry, scandalisé qu'elle lui fasse du chantage.

— Tu me diras tout ? insista la jeune femme.

— On verra. Va-t'en, s'il te plait, gémit-il en fermant les yeux.

— Ce n'est pas une promesse ça.

Le bassin de Harry donna un mouvement en avant qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir. Il était en train de dépasser sa limite. Et Drago le reprit en bouche, le caressant de sa langue au passage alors que ses mains se faufilaient plus bas.

— OK, Hermione, finit-il par soupirer pour cacher un halètement. Tout ce que tu veux.

— Parfait. Passe rapidement alors, sourit Hermione en tournant enfin les talons pour sortir.

— Oui, oui, grommela Harry en se laissant tomber contre le dossier.

— A bientôt, Harry, rit Hermione en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Le survivant n'attendit même pas une seconde une fois la porte fermée, qu'il releva la nappe, la jeta dans son assiette sans s'en soucier, pour regarder le blond entre ses cuisses.

— J'espère que tu es content de toi, attaqua-t-il aussitôt.

— Très satisfait, susurra le blond en le fixant tout en léchant de nouveau son érection sur toute la longueur.

Harry put enfin gémir férocement. Les doigts tirèrent un peu les cheveux et il renversa sa tête en arrière.

— Par Merlin, ta bouche est beaucoup trop douée pour ça.

— Ma bouche est parfaite, précisa Drago avant de le reprendre totalement entre ses lèvres, faisant un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

Le gémissement de Harry raisonna dans tout le salon, avant qu'il ne racle la chaise pour se reculer.

— Viens là, ordonna-t-il en attrapant son épaule pour le tirer à lui.

— Je suis très bien là où je suis, susurra Drago avec un sourire joueur, le fixant en venant lécher le gland de façon indécente.

— Putain, Drago ! S'il te plait. Je ne vais pas tenir avec tes conneries.

— Oh oui, supplie-moi, souffla Drago sans cesser ce qu'il faisait.

Harry lui en voulut, mais il était incapable de l'arrêter. Il tira donc simplement sur les cheveux encore une fois et son bassin se mit en mouvement.

— Tu me le payeras…

— Allez, Harry, rien qu'une petite supplique et je te donne ce que tu veux, murmura Drago d'un ton enjôleur.

— Jamais, viens ! Tout de suite.

— Tsss, ma supplique, Potter, insista Drago en le léchant sensuellement.

Drago pouvait jouer à ça durant des heures. Le torturer, lui donner du plaisir sans jamais le laisser atteindre la jouissance, s'arrêtant juste avant, au moment où il le sentait venir. Drago était doué pour cela, Harry le savait. Et il aimait jouer.

— Va te faire foutre !

Harry refusait de perdre. Question de principe. Il pouvait encore tenir.

— Harry, murmura Drago en le reprenant en bouche.

Tranquillement, sensuellement, tandis que ses mains tiraient le pantalon pour enfin le déshabiller et glisser ses doigts entre ses fesses.

— Allez, Harry, pour me faire plaisir. Tu en as envie, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, je te donne beaucoup de plaisir, indiqua Drago avant de l'enfoncer totalement dans sa bouche en effleurant son entrée étroite de la pulpe du doigt.

Quelque chose craqua en Harry. Lui aussi voulait faire du bien à Drago, il voulait partager. C'était leur soirée à tous les deux en même temps. Alors il s'arracha à cette bouche beaucoup trop chaude et jeta sa chaise au sol. Sa main agrippa fermement l'épaule du blond pour le relever et le pousser sur la table contre laquelle il le plaqua violemment pour prendre sa bouche. Tant pis pour la vaisselle qui tomba par terre, pour le repas, pour tout ce qui n'était pas Drago. Harry ne voulait que lui. Il tira donc tout aussi férocement sur la ceinture pour ouvrir le pantalon, avec un grognement digne d'un homme des cavernes. Car Drago l'avait poussé à bout. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Juste cette langue qui avait son goût, ce corps brûlant qu'il voulait enlacer.

— Tu es nul en supplique, Potter, vint murmurer Drago au creux de son oreille.

Sa main caressait la nuque de Harry, l'autre descendant reprendre l'érection abandonnée et humide. Il la caressa avec langueur, satisfait de voir Harry perdre pied. Harry finit par venir à bout de ce pantalon et le tira un peu rudement sur les jambes avant de se coller contre le bassin. Son érection vient frotter celle de Drago et cela le fit gémir alors qu'il l'attrapait pour le masturber à son tour.

— Tourne-toi, ordonna-t-il contre ses lèvres.

— Non, répondit tranquillement Drago qui échappa aux lèvres et balada les siennes sur le corps, ouvrant enfin la chemise qu'il avait rêvé de faire tomber en arrivant.

— Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? sourit Harry avant de se laisser tomber à genoux.

La seconde d'après, il prenait l'érection du blond entre ses lèvres aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, avant de commencer à suçoter le bout comme le blond l'avait fait tout à l'heure. Harry arracha sa propre chemise pour la jeter au loin, avant que ses mains ne remontent les jambes, puis les cuisses, pour aller entourer la taille en gémissant. Le goût de Drago était si présent ici, si délicieux, cela lui avait tellement manqué. Pourtant ils s'étaient vus il y a quelques jours. Mais cela semblait soudainement comme une éternité.

Drago perdit son souffle et haleta en l'observant faire, ne le quittant pas des yeux, savourant la vision érotique que lui offrait Potter. Oh oui il allait jouer. Harry sourit autant qu'il put, avant de faire le tour de la hampe dressé avec la pointe de sa langue. Ses mains s'égarèrent sur les hanches, avant de glisser sur les fesses qu'il tira un peu plus en avant. Le blond passa une main dans les cheveux bruns, comme pour le remercier, donna même un mouvement de bassin quand il estima que Harry le taquinait trop, s'enfonçant doucement dans sa bouche chaude et accueillante. Mais après quelques minutes, il se retira, se laissa tomber face à Potter et profita de sa surprise pour le faire basculer au sol, l'allongeant sous lui en reprenant sa bouche.

Harry grogna de mécontentement, mais serra ses bras autour de lui, puis ses jambes autour de son bassin. Il avait besoin de sentir Drago contre lui, de se sentir vivant. Alors il arracha presque la chemise du blond, avant de glisser sa bouche affamée dans son cou. Ses hanches se mirent également à bouger dans de petits mouvements qui n'avaient pour but que d'exciter un peu plus son amant. Drago grogna alors que sa main descendait et elle se glissa entre eux pour saisir l'érection de Potter puis la sienne et il donna un premier coup de bassin, faisant frotter leurs sexes et naître une vague de plaisir qui l'amena à embrasser la peau de Harry, sur son épaule.

— Ҫa suffit, grogna Harry en redressant la tête. Dépêche-toi, arrête de jouer !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'enquit Drago avec un sourire en coin mais le regard sombre de désir.

— Connard, jura Harry avant de lui mordre la lèvre inférieure en grognant. OK, tu as gagné, prends-moi et tu as intérêt à être bon.

— Je suis toujours bon, souffla Drago dont la main quitta leurs érections pour se glisser plus bas entre les fesses.

— Je demande à voir, rit Harry en venant mordiller le cou.

Il aimait la peau laiteuse du blond. Si douce et si fine. Qui marquait peut-être un peu trop facilement. C'était d'ailleurs un petit plaisir que Harry s'offrait de temps en temps. Laisser une marque, un suçon dans des endroits insolites que Drago ne voyait parfois même pas. Juste pour qu'on sache que Drago était à lui-même s'il ne pouvait pas le réclamer, qu'il avait un lien entre eux, quelque chose. Le dernier, il l'avait fait il y a trois semaines juste au-dessus de la fesse gauche. Mais il avait envie de prendre plus de risque ce soir. Peut-être juste derrière l'oreille ?

— Oh crois-moi, tu le verras, Potter, ricana Malefoy.

— Moins de blablas, Malfoy. Plus d'action, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Il se cambra même un peu plus, cherchant à faciliter l'accès au sang-pur. Ce dernier en profita pour caresser son entrée avant de glisser son doigt en lui, presque trop délicatement. Il lui laissa quelques secondes pour s'habituer à l'intrusion, revenant l'embrasser et lorsqu'il le sentit se détendre, il commença un lent va-et-vient entre les chairs, facilité par le fait que son doigt était encore humide de leurs salives mêlées.

— Drago, grogna Harry en essayant de se cacher dans le cou. Plus vite. Je te veux en moi.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il avait trop attendu. Il voulait bien faire semblant, être civilisé, mais Drago avait ce don de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Le plaisir montait à la fois trop vite et pas assez. Harry voulait être ravagé, ni plus ni moins. Il voulait tout oublier, jusqu'à son nom.

— Peut-être que j'aurai ma supplique finalement, susurra Drago en embrassant la peau à sa portée alors que son doigt continuait ses mouvements pour le préparer.

Rapidement, il en ajouta un deuxième parce que Harry se détendait, acceptait déjà la présence en lui et semblait en réclamer davantage. Ce que Drago était prêt à offrir. La supplique, c'était un excellent bonus. Harry détestait l'idée de le supplier et c'était pourtant quand il le faisait que Drago se laissait submerger, perdait tout contrôle.

Le grognement sommaire de Harry lui répondit, lorsqu'il toucha cet endroit de plaisir en lui. Harry se mordit la lèvre, avant d'aller chercher celle de son amant.

— Je te jure que je te ferai payer ça en centuple après. Bien après, gémit-il alors que sa main allait chercher sa propre érection pour se satisfaire plus vite.

— Je sais, se réjouit Drago en se redressant.

Il le domina, se tenant droit entre ses cuisses, les doigts enfoncés en lui, et il le fixa en train de se toucher. Il adorait lorsque Harry faisait cela. Cela l'excitait encore davantage de le voir se donner du plaisir alors que Drago était enfoui en lui. Il accentua le mouvement de ses doigts, alternant entre un rythme jouissif et un autre plus lent, pour l'amener à ce qu'il souhaitait.

— En attendant, Potter, supplie-moi, souffla Drago avec un regard sombre de désir.

Harry courba l'échine, cherchant à s'enfoncer de lui-même sur les doigts, alors que son autre main tentait d'atteindre le torse du blond.

— Je vais surtout te promettre de jouir sans toi, grogna-t-il avant de fermer les yeux, ne voulant pas affronter le regard argenté qu'il aimait tant. Viens. S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Drago faillit répondre qu'il ne le laisserait pas faire, pas jouir, sans lui. Mais lorsque Harry ajouta ses trois mots, Drago ôta ses doigts, saisit ses hanches et s'enfouit en lui dans un geste un peu brutal mais absolument délicieux. Harry s'en cogna la tête contre le carrelage, mais c'est bien un autre gémissement de plaisir qui passa ses lèvres. Il se tendit un peu plus, sentant la brûlure de la pénétration se mélanger à celle du désir. Il expira fortement pour enlever la douleur, oublier qu'il allait le sentir passer sûrement demain, mais c'était ce qu'il voulait. Parfois, il arrivait à faire l'amour avec Drago. L'amour vraiment, tendrement, comme un couple doux. Harry aimait ça aussi mais la plupart du temps, cela finissait toujours comme ça. Et Harry adorait ça aussi. Parce que c'était eux, depuis le début. Incapable de se mettre d'accord, de s'accorder, qu'en jouant des coudes et des poings. Seulement les coups de poings s'étaient transformé en coup de reins maintenant.

Harry mit quelques secondes à retrouver sa respiration, avant de reprendre sa caresse sur son propre sexe alors que de l'autre il tirait sur la nappe proche de lui. Il entendit le bruit de vaisselle qui tombait et eut la bonne idée de lâcher le tissu avant qu'un accident arrive. Il agrippa plutôt le pied de la table pour avoir un meilleur appui et donner le premier coup de rein. Drago grogna, l'accompagnant, amorça un mouvement affreusement lent. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Autre chose. Pour se lâcher vraiment.

Harry tendit les doigts vers lui en voyant qu'il n'allait pas assez vite, mais Drago restait hors de sa portée, bien droit, digne, même dans ce moment et le survivant l'aima autant qu'il le détesta pour ça. Il fixa les yeux assombris par le désir, ses yeux orages qu'il aimait sentir sur lui, qu'il voulait sur lui-même. Et à cet instant, il avait toute l'attention de Drago, pour lui. Pas le survivant, pas Potter. Juste Harry et cela rendit son érection un peu plus douloureuse. Car même s'il avait cédé cette fois, il ne tenait qu'à lui de les rendre heureux, vraiment. Il pouvait abdiquer car c'était ce qu'on voulait de lui, et qu'il en avait aussi envie. Peu importe si cela ne faisait pas gryffondor, ou même survivant du monde. Avec Drago, il était lui.

— Malfoy, fais-nous jouir… Fais-moi tout oublier, gémit-il en essayant de s'enfoncer encore un peu plus.

Drago en poussa un soupir gémissant et s'enfonça plus violemment, d'un coup sec, s'agrippant aux hanches de Harry. C'était ça qu'il voulait. Cette voix, de Harry, son regard sur lui. Alors il recommença, encore et encore et lui imposa un rythme effréné, rapide et profond sans le lâcher des yeux.

Le dos de Harry lui faisait mal, la position était inconfortable, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. C'était trop bon, trop savoureux et il se sentait secoué comme il le voulait. Enfin. Le plaisir mordait sa peau, son corps entier et c'était fantastique. Il attrapa une nouvelle fois son érection, accordant ses mouvements de bassin et ses doigts à ceux de Drago en laissant échapper des grognements.

— Drago, finit-il par appeler en essayant de le rapprocher avec ses jambes.

Il voulait la bouche de son amant, son poids sur lui, savoir que c'était Drago et uniquement lui qui le mettait dans un tel état.

La plus délicieuse des suppliques. Son prénom, entre les lèvres de Harry. Alors Drago se pencha enfin en avant, sentant la main du gryffondor contre son ventre qui allait et venait sur son sexe. Et il s'empara des lèvres qui avaient enfin laissé échapper son prénom. Sa main souleva le bassin pour s'enfoncer plus profondément et toucher le centre de son plaisir. Il voulait le sentir jouir avant que lui-même se le permettre.

La langue de Harry chercha la sienne avec frénésie, et le survivant en grommela un peu plus. Le plaisir gonflait dans son ventre, se répercutant comme un sort dans son corps. Et en passant une main dans les cheveux si soyeux qu'il adorait, il mordit le cou en jouissant, incapable d'arrêter les mouvements spasmodiques de son bassin.

— Harry, gronda Drago.

Il accéléra la cadence, la respiration erratique, prolongeant l'orgasme de Harry et déclenchant le sien en le sentant serrer autour de lui. Il grogna tout contre son oreille et vint s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé qui se calma peu à peu, en même temps que ses mouvements qui finirent par s'arrêter.

Leurs gestes se firent plus lent, plus doux, leur affrontement se transformant en quelque chose de tendre. Harry essuya rapidement sa main sur la nappe non loin, avant de remonter ses mains autour du visage qu'il caressa avec véhémence. D'abord les joues, puis les cheveux, avant de descendre dans le cou. Le bien-être qui l'envahissait toujours après leurs ébats était si intense. Harry avait l'impression de planer si haut, encore mieux qu'un long vol en balais. Il n'avait plus que Drago dans son monde, Drago et ses lèvres fines, Drago et son corps chaud, Drago et le battement de son cœur qu'il sentait à travers leurs torses collés. Il n'avait rien de mieux au monde. Et tout cela, c'était à lui pour l'instant. Dans ses bras.

Harry finit par se laisser tomber en arrière avec un soupir fatigué, avant de sourire.

— Tu avais raison, c'était pas mal, murmura-t-il.

— Mieux que pas mal, s'amusa Drago en venant embrasser son cou.

Harry lui laissa aussitôt plus de place, les frissons continuaient encore de traverser son corps sensible.

— C'est vrai.

— Bon anniversaire, Harry, souffla Drago en embrassant juste sous son oreille.

Harry rit, avant de serrer un peu plus la tête contre lui.

— A toi aussi, Drago, murmura-t-il. Même si tu as gâché mon repas, ajouta-t-il dans un autre rire.

— Tu étais bien meilleur que tous les repas du monde, s'amusa le blond en l'embrassant tendrement. Mais ceci dit, je crois que ça m'a ouvert l'appétit.

— On n'a pas touché au gratin encore. Si on trouve la force d'aller jusqu'au canapé, on devrait pouvoir arranger ça.

Pourtant les mains de Harry continuaient de maintenir le corps contre lui, cherchant toujours son odeur, son goût. Il se demanda un instant s'il arriverait un jour à se passer de Drago. Ce dernier reprit ses lèvres avec une douceur rare chez lui, les savourant. Même s'il avait un peu faim, il ne voulait pas quitter l'étreinte. Harry semblait planer, heureux et c'était assez plaisant pour que Drago s'attarde.

Au bout de longues minutes, Harry finit par le lâcher, non sans avoir glissé ses mains sur les fesses bombées avec un sourire.

— Allez, tu vas encore dire que je suis un mauvais hôte si je ne te nourris pas.

— Mangeons un peu, acquiesça Drago en l'embrassant avant de se redresser.

Harry le regarda faire, se lécha encore un peu les lèvres alors que le corps nu de Drago passait non loin de lui. Il se leva à son tour et se retint de grogner en sentant son bassin douloureux. C'était lui qui l'avait voulu après tout. Et il en était heureux, il avait l'impression de sentir encore son amant en lui. Il retrouva sa baguette dans les vêtements pour se lancer un sort de nettoyage avant de prendre la main de Drago. Il l'amena sur le canapé et s'installa avec lui, nus, avant de faire venir le plat à eux avec deux fourchettes. Harry finit par se vautrer complètement, avant de tendre sa fourchette pleine au blond.

En temps normal, Drago aurait sûrement fait une remarque sur le manque de tenue et de savoir vivre. Mais il préféra ouvrir la bouche et avaler le contenu tendu par Potter. Il aimait ces moments tendres, détendus, simples, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il profita de ce calme de longues minutes avant de sourire en se tournant vers Potter.

— Tu vas vraiment tout lui dire ?

Harry qui lui tenait une nouvelle bouchée, la reprit aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils.

— Comment ça ?

— C'était la condition à son départ, rappela Drago. Tu lui as presque promis de tout lui raconter et à mon avis, ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

Le survivant grogna avant de se détourner. Il n'avait pas dû envie de penser à ça.

— Je pourrais peut-être lui dire que je me suis mis à la peinture ? proposa-t-il comme excuse.

— Elle ne te croira pas.

— La sculpture ?

— Risible.

— Tu n'as qu'à trouver toi, puisque tu es spécialiste des mensonges !

Drago en perdit son sourire et se redressa, retrouvant son air digne. Il finit même par se lever pour aller récupérer ses vêtements et passer son pantalon en lui tournant le dos.

— Ce n'est pas moi, Potter, qui veut cacher notre relation, rappela durement Drago.

Harry haussa un sourcil, étonné qu'il réagisse ainsi, avant de poser le plat sur le canapé, incertain.

— Le prend pas comme ça, dit-il d'une voix étrangement douce.

— Potter, tu me planques sous une table et tu préfères mentir à ton amie sur nous, toi qui détestes le mensonge. Je ne vois pas trop comment je pourrais le prendre.

Harry finit par se lever, toujours nu, s'approcha de lui et prit sa main.

— Je n'ai juste pas envie que tout soit gâché, murmura-t-il dans un chuchotis.

Il sentait que s'il ne s'expliquait pas un peu, Drago pourrait lui échapper et ça, ce n'était même pas envisageable.

— Potter, je sais, murmura Drago en se tournant vers lui. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais que si tu le dis, cela va faire scandale. Tout comme je sais que si moi je m'en fous, toi ça te touchera. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de l'annoncer à tous, je _sais_. Mais tu ne peux pas avoir honte de moi et me planquer sous la table quand tes amis débarquent. Je ne suis pas une honte.

— Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas une honte, soupira Harry avant de le prendre dans ses bras. J'ai paniqué, OK ? Je suis désolé.

— Ce n'est pas que de la panique Potter, sinon tu te demanderais plutôt comment tu vas lui expliquer pour nous et pas quoi inventer pour que ce soit crédible.

— Ils vont poser des questions, Malfoy, grogna Harry en se détournant. Des tonnes de questions auquel je n'ai même pas les réponses. Ron serait même capable de t'attaquer, tu t'en rends compte ?

Il retourna dans le canapé, mettant ses pieds sous ses jambes. Il se recroquevilla et soudain toutes les années de combats semblèrent le rattraper. Il semblait avoir pris trente ans en une seconde. Il était incapable d'affronter sa famille et Drago en même temps. Car il se doutait que cela ne se passerait pas bien, que c'était inconcevable même. Même lui, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait avec Drago.

— Que ce foutu rouquin essaie, ricana Drago avant de le fixer.

Cela déclencha le soupir de Harry, avant qu'il ne s'enroule dans le plaid qui traînait là. Il avait soudainement froid. Le moment de tendresse était passé et oublié visiblement.

— Et je ne veux pas ça. Je ne veux pas de bagarre. Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir. C'est simple quand personne ne sait.

Voilà, il était là le problème. Potter ne voulait pas choisir. C'était une évidence. Parce qu'il ne choisirait pas Drago, pensait le concerné. Mais cela peina Drago qui, pour ne pas que cela se voie, se redressa, plus digne, fier et se détourna pour attraper sa chemise qui traînait au sol. Il le savait. Leur histoire était ce qu'elle était et il n'avait pas de regret. Mais le fait était que Drago n'était pas celui qu'il fallait à Harry. Tout le monde le savait et il en avait tout autant conscience. Il n'était pas stupide. Pourtant, il voulait continuer. En fait, il s'en foutait que Harry le dise ou non. Dans le principe, il avait très bien vécu la situation jusque-là et pouvait parfaitement retourner les choses à son avantage quand Harry paniquait et le planquait sous la table par exemple. Mais le fait que la situation dure ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

Eux ne dureraient pas.

Il n'y avait pas d'avenir pour eux. Parce que l'entourage de Harry finirait par le presser de trouver quelqu'un, d'avoir des rendez-vous, il lui présenterait des filles ou des mecs. Comme Harry ne dirait rien sur eux, alors il laisserait faire, finirait par y aller pour donner le change. Harry continuerait à faire comme si Drago n'existait pas en présence de ses amis.

Drago se foutait de ces tocards de Granger, de Weasley, de tous les autres. Mais que Harry fasse comme s'il n'y avait rien entre eux en dehors de cet appartement était blessant. Et Drago n'était pas le genre de personne à subir. Il n'allait pas pleurer pour que Harry le dise non plus. Il arrivait donc à la seule conclusion possible.

Il n'y avait pas d'avenir pour eux.

— La simplicité, c'est ennuyant, finit par répondre Drago en boutonnant sa chemise, lui tournant toujours le dos. Il n'y a qu'un gryffondor pour y être aussi attaché, c'est affligeant.

— Connard, s'écria soudainement Harry en se redressant à genoux dans le canapé, pour lui envoyer un coussin. Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! Tu parles d'un cerveau supérieur ! T'es aussi stupide que Ron, tiens !

— Vraiment ? s'enquit Drago en se tournant vers lui, l'expression froide, un sourcil haussé. Mais je t'en prie, explique-moi, Potter. Toi, le si intelligent héros de la nation qui ne peut pas être vu avec le déchet de la société que je suis.

— Parce que si je leur dis, je vais te choisir ! hurla Harry avant de fermer les yeux. Putain tu as raison, je suis stupide.

À chaque fois que Harry y pensait, à chaque instant, il se rendait compte qu'il prenait la défense de Drago, il le défendait contre vents et marées. Et cela le bouffait. Car Il ne voulait pas perdre sa famille, il ne voulait pas se séparer de ses amis, leur créer des problèmes, encore et toujours des disputes. Il ne voulait que profiter de ces moments tendres. Il ne voulait pas en vouloir à Drago pour semer la zizanie partout. Car mélanger ses deux mondes, découvrir son secret, c'était une nouvelle guerre qui s'annonçait. Et il n'en avait pas le courage, il ne s'était pas remis de la dernière encore.

Il y eut un long silence et après de longues minutes, Harry put sentir le poids de Drago affaisser le canapé près de lui.

— C'est mignon, Potter, mais toi comme moi savons que ça n'arriverait pas. Je suis ton ennemi, ton rival de toujours. Même depuis qu'on est ensemble, on s'affronte. Si tu le disais, ils finiraient par te faire prendre conscience de la réalité des choses.

— Et c'est quoi la réalité des choses, je te prie ? grogna Harry en passant une main angoissée dans ses cheveux fous.

Elle était vraiment loin sa nuit de folies maintenant. Si loin…

— Je suis ton ennemi, pas digne de toi et tu te venges de cette foutue guerre en te disant qu'être avec moi est une foutue victoire. Je suis un rebut de la société et ton histoire avec moi n'a aucun avenir. Ils te diraient que tu mérites mieux que moi, que tu vaux mieux que ça, que c'est normal que tu sois perdu, blessé par ce qui s'est passé mais qu'il est temps que tu te relèves, que tu fasses ton deuil, que tu arrêtes de regarder en arrière et que tu avances. Ils te diraient que je te nuis, Potter. Voilà leur réalité des choses.

Et Drago la détestait, cette réalité. Ce n'était pas la sienne. Mais il avait du faire avec depuis si longtemps. Il n'était pas assez puissant pour la changer. C'était au-delà de sa volonté et il avait toujours dû contrôler sa rage d'être si impuissant. Le poing de Harry se serra fortement, mais il réussit à ne pas l'envoyer dans la tête de son amant et il s'en féliciterait presque s'il n'avait pas été aussi énervé.

— Et c'est la tienne aussi ?

— Non, trancha Drago en passant une main dans les cheveux de Harry.

— Alors c'est quoi ta version ?

— Tu es ma rédemption, Potter. Ou plutôt, tu es la bouffée d'oxygène qui me permets de tolérer toutes ces conneries. Que tu mérites certainement mieux que moi, mais que je suis trop égoïste pour te laisser trouver ce mieux. Que je m'en fous que tu me prennes contre une table ou dans ton lit pour te venger de cette guerre et de ce que je te fais. Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu me prennes. Que j'aimerais appeler ce foutu lit _notre_ lit, mais je ne peux pas, parce qu'on ne vit pas ensemble, qu'on ne le peut pas parce que cela voudrait dire qu'il faut admettre qu'on vit quelque chose ensemble. Et tu ne veux pas, tu refuses alors cela veut dire qu'on n'a pas de futur. Ma réalité des choses, ma version, c'est qu'on n'a pas d'avenir ensemble, que ça me peine mais que je revivrais toute cette foutue guerre de ton côté si ça nous permettait d'être ensemble demain.

Cette fois le coup partit à peine le dernier mot terminé. Un coup de poing qui alla percuter la joue de Drago avec violence, comme si dans cet acte Harry y mettait tout : La rage d'entendre de telles conneries, cette frustration de ne toujours pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait et l'envie de faire fermer cette bouche qui était aussi insupportable que magnifique. Mais la seconde suivante, l'autre main de Harry attrapait le visage maltraité pour l'embrasser voracement. Il ne demanda rien, prenant d'office cette bouche comme en terrain conquis, forçant les lèvres, les ravageant.

— Je vais leur dire, grogna-t-il enfin.

— Tu viens de me frapper, Potter, gronda Drago en venant se frotter la mâchoire. Et je viens de te dire de ne pas le faire.

— Ferme-là, c'est moi qui décide, sourit Harry en venant sur ses genoux. Et tu n'es pas une victoire sur la guerre. Tu as autant perdu que moi là-dedans. Alors oublie ça.

— Pourquoi viens-tu de changer d'avis au juste ? se méfia Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Pourtant, ses mains entourèrent aussitôt Harry, satisfait de le sentir sur lui.

— Parce que j'ai les mêmes envies que toi. Enfin moi, je veux un avenir. Je veux quelque chose entre nous. Je veux pouvoir t'avoir dans mon lit le soir. Me disputer la couette. T'engueuler quand tu ronfles…

— Je ne ronfle pas, Potter, grommela aussitôt Drago.

— Peut-être. Mais j'ai envie qu'on essaye. J'ai envie que sa marche. C'est cool ce qu'on a, non ? Tu crois que… Tu pourrais t'entendre avec mes amis ? Enfin, ne pas leur lancer des sorts à la moindre pique serait pas mal…

Il pouvait essayer. Parce que Drago le voulait. Drago en avait envie et Harry trouvait ça merveilleux. Drago voulait être avec lui, avoir une vie.

— Je peux essayer. Mais s'ils me cherchent, faudra pas te plaindre qu'ils finissent en flaque d'eau.

— Malfoy… Si on veut que ça marche, il faudra faire des efforts. S'il te plaît.

Enfin une flaque d'eau c'était déjà pas si mal, non ? Il n'y avait pas de douleurs.

— Je leur dirai bonjour.

— C'est un bon début.

Les yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent ceux orages et un sourire doux et presque timide apparurent.

— Cela peut marcher, hein ? demanda-t-il en venant caresser les petits cheveux sur la nuque du blond.

— Potter, je ferai la guerre à tes côtés pour que cela marche.

— Et faire l'amour ? Comment tu as dit ? Dans _notre_ lit.

— Si c'est _notre_ lit, alors on pourrait y faire l'amour, s'amusa Drago en l'attirant plus près de lui.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'on arriverait à vivre ensemble sans se tuer ?

— Pour le savoir, il n'y a plus qu'à essayer, Potter.

— Mes voisins vont nous détester…. Et si cela ne marche pas ?

— Je crois que tu te poses trop de question, Potter.

Harry finit par se serrer contre lui, écoutant un instant le cœur avant de fermer les yeux.

— Si cela se passe mal, j'essayerai de protéger tout le monde, promit-il doucement avant de serrer ses bras autour du blond.

— Non, Potter, ce n'est plus à toi de faire ça, contredit Drago en l'enlaçant. On va faire en sorte que ça se passe bien et sinon, je tuerai tout ceux qui essaieront de te blesser.

— Tu sais que c'est justement ce genre de phrase qui me fait peur, rit tout de même Harry. Arrêtons de parler de ça. Je gérerai demain. Au talent, comme d'habitude.

— Non, demain matin, je t'emmène quelque part. Tu verras bien après, si tu y penses encore, répondit Drago avec un sourire en coin. En attendant, j'ai toujours faim.

— Comment ça quelque part ? Et tu crois vraiment que demain tu seras en état d'aller quelque part ? Tu m'as demandé de te prendre dans notre lit, et je compte bien être un élève modèle. Je vais même peut-être faire plusieurs copies.

— C'est une surprise. Et je suis toujours en état. Je le suis toujours.

— Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer tes surprises, mais très bien. Je vais faire preuve de courage. Maintenant tu as deux minutes pour prendre autant de nourriture que tu veux et je t'emmène dans la chambre.

— Parfois, Potter, tu oublies à qui tu parles, ricana Drago en attrapant le plat abandonné sans se presser.

Il le ramena près de lui et s'installa dans le canapé, Potter toujours sur lui, pour manger sans sembler vouloir se hâter.

— Malfoy…

— Je t'ai dit que j'avais faim alors je mange et après on ira dans notre lit. D'ailleurs, si ça doit vraiment être notre lit, il va falloir qu'on parle, Potter. Je ne dors pas dans des draps en polyester, cela m'irrite la peau.

Les yeux émeraudes se plissèrent en un regard noir, avant qu'il n'arrache la vaisselle des mains, pour attraper la chemise et le tirer à lui.

— Je n'en ai rien à faire des draps, alors maintenant tu fermes cette bouche si ce n'est pas pour m'embrasser et je te promets que tu ne voudras plus quitter ce lit après ce que je vais te faire.

— J'aime bien ton côté impatient, s'amusa Drago en se redressant pour venir l'embrasser presque trop chastement.

— Tais-toi, sourit Harry avant de les faire transplaner pour la chambre.

* * *

 **Une petite review pour nous dire si cela vous à plu?**

 **Shade and Kay**


End file.
